mafiawarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Weapons
Purchasable Weapons Purchasable Weapons can be bought at the Mafia Store in each city and resold for half of their original value. These items are not giftable and possess an upkeep or job bribe cost for each item. Upkeep costs apply to New York and will lower the daily property take. Job bribe costs apply to Cuba and Moscow and will incrementally lower the money received from jobs a maximum of 80%. Upkeep costs vary while job bribe costs are -0.5% per item. (Note: as of November 10, 2009, Moscow items no longer have a bribe cost.) Purchased in New York Purchased in Cuba Purchased in Moscow * See Also: Moscow Required Items Purchased in Bangkok Loot Weapons Loot Weapons are obtained during fights and jobs. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store, but they are giftable and require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Loot from Moscow can be obtained during jobs and, as of January 2010, during fights. Hope401 Looted from Cuba Looted from Moscow Job Mastery Weapons Job Mastery Weapons exist in two forms - Job Tier Gold Mastery Weapons and Limited Time Job Mastery Weapons. Job Tier Gold Mastery Weapons can be obtained as a reward for completing gold mastery of a job tier in Cuba or Moscow. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are not giftable, but they require no job bribe costs. Since gold mastery on a tier can only be completed once, it is only technically possible to possess one of each reward. Limited Time Job Mastery Weapons can be obtained as a reward for completing mastery of a Limited Time Job. As a result, they are only available for a limited time. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are not giftable, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Despite that mastery on a Limited Time Job can only be completed once, it is possible to keep on receiving these items by continually doing the job. Job Tier Gold Mastery Weapons Limited Time Job Mastery Weapons As of this time, no weapons have been offered through the Limited Time Job program. Free Gift Weapons Free Gift Weapons can be obtained through the Free Gift program when they are offered. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs and are not giftable. Free Gift Weapons Gift Safe House Weapons Event Loot Weapons Event Loot Weapons are obtained during special occasions typically lasting three or four days where 8 types of special loot will drop during jobs and fights that can be obtained by the player. These events usually take place over the weekend during a holiday. A maximum of roughly 32 total items seems to be the cut-off for how many items can be gotten per event. These cannot be sold at the Mafia Store, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. To date, the July 4th 2009 loot is the only event loot that is giftable and has not been offered in a crate by the Godfather following the event. July 4th 2009 Moscow Preview / Red Hammer Crate Labor Day 2009 / Hard Labor Crate Tigers Unleashed / Tiger Crate Halloween 2009 / Halloween Crate Thanksgiving 2009 / Food Fight Crate Public Enemies Sale Events Weapons Black Friday 2009 Crate Weapons Crates may be purchased when they are offered by the Godfather. The cost is 12 Reward Points for 1 crate or 35 Reward Points for 3 crates. Each crate contains 1 special loot item from a set of themed items, depending on the type of crate purchased. Items obtained in this fashion cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are not giftable, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Godfather Crate Weapons Tools Of Persuasion Crate Weapons Yakuza Crate Weapons Woodsman Crate Weapons Wild West Crate Weapons Street Crate Weapons Colosseum Crate Weapons Best of Crate Weapons Cuban Crate Weapons Experimental Crate Weapons Best of 2009 Crate Weapons Spy Tech Crate Weapons Sports Mystery Crate Weapons Bangkok Crate Weapons Limited Edition Weapons Limited Edition Weapons are offered for purchase on a limited time basis. The Godfather's 25 Reward Points Limited Edition Items can be bought weekly from the Godfather for 25 Reward Points. Typically, 1 of these items is released per week and then replaced with another the following week. Occasionally, these items are found as part of the Weekly Sale. $10,000 Limited Edition Items can be bought weekly for $10,000 or be obtained by winning/helping in a war, winning the Daily Chance, or through the Free Gift program. The total number of $10,000 Limited Edition Items that are actually bought is dependent upon the player's mafia size - 1 item per 2 mafia members. Limited Edition Items cannot be sold at the Mafia Store and are usually not giftable, but they require no upkeep or job bribe costs. Limited Edition 25 Godfather Points Limited Edition $10,000 Miscellaneous Weapons Miscellaneous Weapons are those which are obtained through some special means like a gift from Zynga. Miscellaneous Weapons Administrator Weapons Administrator Weapons are those that are known to exist through administrator accounts but have not been authorized for public release. Administrator Weapons Category:Weapons